Sonatina a seis manos
by GllMss
Summary: La realidad, la ilusión; el recuerdo y el ensueño. La culpa. Boruto paga su condena, pide perdón a sus muertos y enloquece un poco cada año. La melodía maldita resuena y no es él, lo sabe; pero debe. Pide y te será dado. / Participa en el reto 'Muerte súbita' del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
Buenas.

Debo confesar que hace mucho no me metía tanto y tan a fondo a nivel emocional con un texto. Siento que dejó un pequeño fragmento de mi alma en estas líneas, por lo que más que esperar les guste, espero lo sientan.

No me extenderé demasiado. Sin más que decir: el fic.

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** AU (alternative universe).El siguiente texto tiene insinuaciones homosexuales y maneja temáticas fuertes como la muerte de personajes. Si lo anterior le desagrada o disgusta, haga el favor de abstenerse a leer.

 **Aviso:** El siguiente fic participa en el reto _Muerte Súbita_ del foro **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 **Canción de inspiración:** Normalmente específico que canción dio punto de partida a la inspiración de cada historia, como sugerencia para acompañar la lectura. Sin embargo, con esta en particular, más que una canción específica, fue una larga _play list_ que fue alargada, acortada y modificada durante lo que duró el proceso creativo. De ella hacen parte desde verdaderas sinfonías clásicas, hasta soundtracks de películas y videojuegos e incluso, alguna que otra canción de bandas conocidas. Al ser tantas melodías tan diferentes en estilo, género y época, me parece engorroso hacer mención de todas y complejo para el lector a la hora de conectar el referente musical con lo escrito, por lo que me limito a esperar que mis palabras sean suficientes para trasmitir todas emociones que experimenté al escribir esta historia.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Sonatina a seis manos.**

•

•

•

 **Primera sinfonía:** Primera infancia.

Sé que no debería, pero lo recuerdo. Unas hebras de azabache noche, demasiado oscuras para ser las de mi madre, y unos dedos blanquecinos de tacto frío, rozándome las mejillas. Es uno de mis primeros recuerdos; de esos que con el pasar de los años, se hacen tan borrosos que se confunden entre los sueños.

Son pocas las imágenes en mi cabeza que permanecen visibles de aquella época, pero es natural, no tendría más de cinco años y mi conciencia no estaba lo suficiente desarrollada todavía, para retener memorias. Lo poco que sé del yo de aquellos años, es por lo que me cuentan mi madre y mis tíos cuando quieren retirarse a días más felices.

Mamá dice que siempre fui un niño inquieto y revoltoso, lleno de energía hasta para prestar, que vivía con una sonrisa en el rostro y que adoraba a mi padre... Siempre creí que lo último no era más que una vil mentira, pero jamás dije nada al respecto. Esos son los recuerdos de mamá, no los míos, y no soy nadie para contradecir sus memorias.

La única remembranza que siento me pertenece, es esa imagen de borroso ensueño; el cabello oscuro, la piel blanquecina y el tacto frío.

En ocasiones estuve tentado a preguntar por aquel ser sin rostro que aparecía en mi memoria de forma recurrente, pero nunca fui capaz de hacerlo. Algo en mi interior ataba las palabras en mi garganta; la sensación culpable de que, de decirlas, marcharía la pureza de un algo sacro.

Aquella escena se guardó como secreto en mis memorias y como enigma hasta los últimos años de mi infancia.

 **Segunda sinfonía:** Edad adulta. Parte I.

Desperté sofocado y con la piel goteante de sudor. Había tenido otra vez ese sueño... No. Una vez más aquel recuerdo tormentoso se escapó de mi subconsciente y se reprodujo mientras la conciencia se apagó en el sueño.

Me senté en el bordillo de la cama con los codos apoyados en las piernas y el rostro hundido entre las manos tiritantes. Ya se cumplían años y aún no lograba sacar de mi cabeza aquella imagen de pesadilla. La escena se repetía incesante cada noche, como si verla una y otra vez fuera el castigo a mis pecados; la condena a mis crímenes.

Siento el escozor en la nariz que precede al llanto y pronto, las lágrimas me bajan silenciosas por las mejillas. La melodía maldita se me infiltra en el cerebro.

El corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza y rabia, el grito se me atasca en la garganta y el vaivén tenso de mi cuerpo me avisa de la crisis venidera. Lanzo la mano hacia la mesita de noche buscando el tarro de tranquilizantes, tirando en el proceso la mitad de los objetivos que había en la superficie de madera. No lo encuentro.

Entonces reviento. El volumen sube.

Me levanto de golpe con las manos sosteniendo la cabeza y los dedos enredados en el cabello. La desesperación me controla, no logro pensar en nada coherente, sólo soy un cúmulo de acciones caóticas que buscan liberar un algo demoníaco y destructivo...

Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy tirado en el piso con la espalda recostada contra una de las paredes.

Miro la habitación aún en penumbra. La almohada está partida a la mitad y las sábanas adornan junto a la alfombra, mi lámpara de lectura yace destruida justo a mi lado y la mesa de noche está volcada con uno de sus cajones desencajado. El tarro de tranquilizantes sale de este y rueda hasta mi mano, como burlándose de mi estado; de mi innegable necesidad de él.

Intento limpiarme lo que queda de lágrimas secas en mis ojos y sollozo recuperando la cordura. Luego río, como desquiciado; como aquel que lo ha perdido todo, como lo que soy: un hombre con el alma fragmentada.

No sé con seguridad cuanto tiempo duro en la misma posición, creo incluso que me quedé dormido en algún punto, o quizá es simplemente que no concibo mi vida como algo real. Que no distingo el ayer del hoy; las notas de la noche, con mi propio taconeo hacia el féretro.

La pesadilla no termina, incluso abriendo lo ojos... Soy patético.

Un ruido estridente me saca de la nada en que entró mi consiente. El sonido me resulta familiar... Ah, claro. Es mi móvil. Anuncian una llamada entrante. ¿A quien se le ocurre llamar de madrugada? Entonces lo noto, el sol ha salido; ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?, toda la vida, creo.

—Diga —contesto cuando, arrastrándome, logro alcanzar el aparato. Debió volar a abajo de la cama durante mi crisis—. Ah, hola —escucho la voz adormilada de Shikadai en la otra línea, no entiendo bien qué dice y tengo el presentimiento de que él tampoco se entiende bien a si mismo; eso de madrugar nunca ha sido lo suyo. Que a todas estás—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Él bufa con fastidio.

— _Tsk, viejo, no me hagas repetirlo. Que problemático... Chou te manda a decir que más te vale ir hoy o no volverá a prepararte ramen en la vida._

Hago un esfuerzo por levantarme del piso y subir a la cama. Caigo como saco sobre el colchón y un suspiro se me escapa de los labios. Aun no entiendo del todo bien de qué habla, pero soy consciente de que tan cierta es la amenaza de mi amiga.

—¿Ir a dónde? —pregunto mirándome los nudillos. Los tengo raspados, ensangrentados y el dolor comienza a hacerse palpitante. Doy un breve vistazo a las paredes buscando el punto que tendré que limpiar más tarde. Entonces llego a la ventana y encuentro la marca a pocos centímetros de ella. Esta vez tuve suerte, en la última crisis terminé con los vidrios rotos enterrados en la palma.

— _Viejo, es el colmo que lo olvidarás. ¿No sabes que día es? —._ Normalmente Shikadai dice las cosas sin mucho rodeo, es demasiado perezoso para darle vueltas a nada, por lo que su actitud resulta extraña.

Busco el almanaque que cuelga junto a la puerta... Colgaba. Al parecer fue otro daño colateral de mi arranque de ira.

—No, estoy perdido—. Y es cierto, en más de una forma.

Shikadai permanece en silencio, reacio a aclarar cualquier cosa.

— _... Tsk, problemático—._ Le escuchó quejarse en voz baja—. _Hoy es 20... De febrero._

Ahora entiendo; estamos en esa fecha.

Bueno, al menos eso explica lo frecuentes que se han hecho las pesadillas últimamente; también la amenaza de Chouchou y el nerviosismo creciente de mamá en las últimas semanas.

— _Viejo, di algo —_ suplica Shikadai al otro lado de la línea. Casi puedo apostar a que Chou está a su lado atosigando con su usual impaciencia.

—No sé, hombre. He tenido varios encargos en estos días—. Mentira—. Y debo terminar de editar la portada de este mes—. Mentira—. No creo poder...

— _¡Mira rubio idiota! —._ La voz de Chouchou me taladra el tímpano—. _Vas a aparecer este año así me toque arrastraré de las orejas, ¿me oíste?_ —. Sería imposible no oírla—. _Y en vez de buscar escusas, ¡ponte a buscar las pelotas que se te perdieron!_ —colgó.

Aquello había sido un ultimátum y no dudaba que se cumplieran sus amenazas. Chouchou es el tipo de persona que no acepta un no por respuesta. Punto. Designios sagrados y castigos severos para los mortales desobedientes.

Quizá por eso había logrado congeniar también con Sarada. No me extrañaría que ese par decidiera conquistar el mundo y, en efecto, lo lograran. Juntas daban miedo y por separado, también.

Otro sonoro suspiro y la sensación aplastante del mundo presionándome contra el colchón. Mejor levantarme ahora antes de volver a caer en uno de mis letargos post crisis, no vaya a ser que cuando me dé cuenta, Chouchou me esté llevando de la oreja a casa de mamá.

Y mi madre... Realmente no quiero ver su rostro, no el día de hoy.

Me levanto. He comenzado a divagar y eso nunca es bueno.

Miro la hora en la pantalla y descubro que no es tan temprano como creía. El asunto normalmente comienza a las 11:00 y ya van siendo las 9:30. Empiezo a hacer cuentas mentales de que tanto puedo demorar haciendo tal cosa, únicamente para ocupar mi cabeza en algo distinto al lugar al que me dirijo y el para qué me dirijo a ahí.

Cuando terminó de alistarme no me molesto en mirar la hora, sé que voy tarde.

Me detengo frente a la puerta antes de salir, con la mano temblando, reacia a agarrar el pomo. Chouchou tuvo mucha razón al decir que se me han perdido las pelotas. Soy un cobarde.

Me resigno alejando la mano y lanzando un suspiro. El corazón se me encoje en el pecho de sólo pensar que hoy es _ese_ día. Cuando lo noto, mi pie se ha comenzado a mover solo con impaciencia. Abro el bolso y sacó el tarro de agua y el de tranquilizantes, al menos esta vez los tengo a mano. Sólo espero que el efecto me dure todo el día.

Salgo finalmente, y camino sin muchas ganas hacia la estación del tren. El día apenas ha comenzado y yo no puedo esperar a que acabe.

La _Marche Funèbre_ vuelvea reproducirse.

 **Tercera sinfonía:** Niñez.

Guardo bien en mi memoria la primera vez que _lo vi._

De pie junto a un auto azul oscuro, un hombre de piel nieve, cabello noche y mirada indescifrable. El corazón me latió con fuerza y la respiración se me cortó durante un segundo.

Fue como si la rotación misma del mundo disminuyera, como si el secreto del universo fuera develado ante mí en un instante. La verdad tras la existencia; _el rostro de mi ensueño_...

Ese día, Sarada había estado de buen humor. Fue obvio cuando su sermón diario de _no molesten a Metal Lee_ , duró sólo un par de minutos.

Metal Lee era el niño raro de la clase. Con un peinado por lo demás horrible, unos ojos anormalmente redondos y más cejas que cara, se había convertido en la burla muda de la mitad del colegio, nada más empezaron las clases. Eso sin mencionar sus conocidas excentricidades; tales como llegar al colegio haciendo el pino o llevar siempre puesto ese horrible enterizo verde, hasta debajo del uniforme.

Pero por muy ridículo que fuera, también era el hijo de Lee–sensei, profesor de gimnasia, y nadie quería echarse malas leches con un hombre que te podía hacer sudar la gota gorda –literal– durante todo un día y, si se le daba la gana, durante toda una semana.

Nadie excepto nosotros.

Y como ni Mitsuki, ni Inoijin, ni mucho menos yo, estábamos en lo más mínimo preocupados por las represarías que pudiésemos tener con tal de divertirnos. Sarada se encargaba de jalarnos las orejas a diario para mantenernos fuera de problemas.

Pero ese día estaba de buen humor.

—¡El señor Uchiha vuelve a Konoha! —. Nos susurró con entusiasmo Chouchou cuando le preguntamos. Tratar de conseguir información de la fuente original, podía resultar peligroso.

El padre de Sarada había vivido fuera del país desde antes de que ella pudiera recordarlo. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando aún era muy pequeña y él comenzó a viajar alrededor del mundo hasta radicase en un país de nombre raro que nunca fui capaz de pronunciar correctamente.

Chouchou continuó hablando, al tiempo que devoraba una bolsa de papas, sobre el regreso del padre de Sarada y el lugar en donde viviría. Yo no le presté mucha atención.

Una sensación extraña me había llenado el pecho cuando supe que el padre de mi amiga volvería a la ciudad. La observé mirar el cielo despejado, a través de la ventana; sus ojos brillaban solos y la ilusión se le pintaba en el rostro.

No fue hasta que sonó la campaña y la vi correr hacia el hombre de negro que la esperaba en la salida, que logré entender de verdad la razón de su buen humor.

Y es que mientras mis ojos seguían la carrera de Sarada, _él_ apareció en mi campo de visión como fantasma; como el _sueño_ que hasta ese día creí era.

 **Cuarta sinfonía:** Edad adulta. Parte II.

No llego a casa a de mamá y voy mejor directamente al cementerio. Tal como supuse, ya todos están ahí.

Sólo mi madre viste de negro, el resto hemos dejado el luto hace años; Sarada nunca lo llevó. Dijo que los colores oscuros no le gustaban a mi padre, que sería una ofensa a su memoria ir de negro a despedirlo.

El día en que enterramos a mi padre, Sarada llegó luciendo un llamativo vestido naranja brillante, se acercó al féretro y le preguntó al cuerpo sin alma si se veía bonita.

Mi madre la jaló del brazo y le propinó una cachetada. Ha sido la primera y única vez que la he visto molesta.

Aquel día fue caótico. Los gritos de mamá y tía Sakura, el luto naranja de Sarada, mi propia culpa y Himawari...

Mi hermana permaneció sentada en un rincón, abrazando el viejo osito de peluche que le comprara nuestro padre cuando aún era una niña pequeña, sin lograr comprender del todo bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Recuerdo que después de aquel día, no salió de su habitación en semanas; pero cuando lo hizo, se convirtió en el único integrante vivo de la familia.

Me acerco a Sarada, lleva un vestido diferente al que recuerdo, pero es tan naranja como el que usó antes. Mi madre no parece notarla o notarme o notar a nadie.

—Viniste —dice en voz baja. Yo asiento—. Me sorprende que las amenazas de Chou dieran resultado este año.

—Dijo que no volvería a prepararme ramen —digo con los ojos clavados en los pies, han pasado años desde la última vez que logré mirar a los ojos de Sarada.

—Gracias —susurra—, por venir—. Y lo dice como si fuera su padre y no el mío. Como si fuese su dolor.

—Hmp—. Es mi respuesta. No me atrevo a mirarla, no podría ver sus ojos acuosos y enrojecidos.

Sarada quiso más a mi padre de lo que puede ser medido; él fue su padrino, su amigo, su mentor. Ella lo admiraba con cada fibra de su ser y me atrevería a decir que lo amó con cada parte de su alma. No la culpo, hacerlo sería falso, hipócrita; el de ella fue un sentimiento puro que no causó dolor a nadie más que si misma. El anheló congelado de la niña que aún le duerme en la memoria.

«Lo siento», pienso en mis adentros y sin ser capaz de permanecer mucho más a su lado, avanzo hasta mi madre bajo la mirada entre sorprendida y aliviada de los presentes.

Mamá mira a la nada con sus vacíos ojos aperlados, mientras Himawari, de frente a la tumba, recita en voz alta lo escrito en el papel que sostienen sus manos; fue ella la de la idea de reunirnos cada año en conmemoración de nuestro padre.

Abrazo al cuerpo sin alma que es mamá y vuelvo a pedir perdón por mis pecados. Himawari aún no nota mi presencia, lo hizo pocas veces luego de la muerte de nuestro padre; supongo que algún espíritu susurrante le contó la verdad al oído.

El tiempo pasa lento. Siento como la tierra aun blanquecina me hunde los zapatos y me traga en su profundidad helada; el oxígeno escasea y las raíces que amarran mis tobillos y muñecas, impiden escape. Estoy perdido, ahogado.

 _Lo siento, prometo devolver tu cuerpo._

—Boruto—. Me llaman. ¿Quién?, lo desconozco. Levanto el rostro. Los ojos azul cristal de mi hermana me observan—, viniste —repite lo mismo que Sarada.

Asiento. Ella me abraza, con mamá en medio; nos abraza a ambos.

—Lo siento—. Me disculpo sin motivo.

Himawari niega.

—No se hace más fácil con los años.

—No —concuerdo.

 _Lo siento, les he quitado la alegría._

 **Quinta sinfonía:** Pre adolescencia.

Aquella melodía, aquella hermosa melodía. No me cansaré de escucharla nunca.

La primera vez fue cuando tenía doce. Había ido a visitar a Sarada a casa de su padre... Miento. Fui a ver a su padre con la excusa de visitarla a ella.

Desde día en que lo vi por primera vez, el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke permaneció impreso en mi memoria, como grabado a fuego y sangre.

Era _él,_ estaba seguro; el ser sin rostro de mis sueños. No, de mis recuerdos. Lo confirmé cuando le escuché tocar aquella tarde de verano.

Uchiha Sasuke era pianista, uno conocido en todo el mundo. Se dice que hasta los Reyes y emperadores han aplaudido de pie después de escucharle y que más de un noble renunciaría al título por el privilegio de ver una de sus presentaciones. A mí el cielo me permitió escucharle, sin más pago que abrir la puerta correcta.

Le encontré sentado frente al gran piano de cola, hilando con los hilos del destino, una delicada melodía. Recuerdo haber pensado que ni los ángeles podrían tener tal gracia al presionar la interminable hilera de teclas blancas y negras; que escucharle era el equivalente a sumergirme en el río mismo de la vida.

Una nada después de la última nota, yo estaba suplicándole se convirtiera en mi maestro.

Él me miró con los ojos negro universo y aceptó en la sorpresa del que ha sido descubierto. Sin embargo, aquella melodía galáctica fue una que nunca llegó a enseñarme.

De ella no existía partitura distinta al baile de sus dedos blanquecinos y su existencia parecía limitada a la profundidad de sol muerto que eran sus memorias. Pronto descubrí que Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre de emociones encerradas y oscuras remembranzas. Que él mismo y las notas de su sonata secreta, eran una sola existencia; y entendí también —cuando mi oído estuvo más entrenado— que tanto la melodía como él en esencia, eran seres incompletos.

 _Una sonata a dos pianos._

Inútilmente traté de descubrir las notas faltantes de su vida y completar con las propias, la melodía inconclusa; pero no eran mis manos las nacidas para acompañar las suyas.

 _Mi ensueño no era mío._

 **Sexta sinfonía:** Edad adulta. Parte III.

La ceremonia ha terminado, por fin.

Después de la visita al cementerio, regresamos a casa de mamá y comimos la que fue la comida favorita de papá. Siempre era igual. Por lo que me contó Sarada alguna vez; una forma de sentir que él comía a nuestro lado nuevamente.

El tío Kiba contó las anécdotas repetidas de su infancia y tía Ino se quejó de lo molestas que eran las travesuras de aquellos días. Tío Chouji mencionó que aún con los años, seguía sin igualar el famoso ramen Ichiraku y tía Sakura le animó diciendo que estaba bastante cerca. Himawari remplazó a mamá en la conversación, sentándose entre los tíos Shino y Kiba, mientras me rogaba con la mirada ocupará el lugar de nuestro padre en la mesa. Yo permanecí en silencio, junto a la naranja Sarada, incapaz de llenar el rol de líder que tuvo mi padre en vida.

Al finalizar la comida, veo a los que fueron amigos de mi padre despedirse de mi hermana. En ocasiones me pregunto que tipo de hombre fue Uzumaki Naruto, que consigue reunir a toda una generación, incluso después de muerto.

 _Casi toda._

Miro la hora en la pantalla del móvil; es tarde. ¿Para qué? Para todo. Es tarde para llorar, es tarde para lamentarse, es tarde para amar, es tarde para huir. Es demasiado tarde hasta para pedir perdón por querer ocupar un lugar que ya tenía dueño.

Pero debe hacerse. Ese es el castigo.

 _Pide y te será dado._

Me acerco a mi hermana cuando todos se han ido y ella sabe qué diré antes de que lo haga.

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunta con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Quizá no está tan viva como creí.

Yo asiento. Ella me abraza; ella llora.

—Lo siento —repito incansable. _Lo siento tanto._

Me marcho en cuanto deja de llorar. Ni siquiera me despido de mamá, ella hace mucho que no está ahí; hace mucho que no está en ninguna parte.

Camino por las calles con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo que se fuma solo. Apenas dan las 16:00, pero ya oscurece, el invierno ha sido más duro este año; también se pinta más largo.

Voy a pie, como lo hizo Cristo al cargar su cruz. Como parte de la condena.

Y después de recorrer las calles viejas y nuevas de Konoha, llegó al edificio gris donde he de encontrar a mi verdugo.

La _Marche Funèbre_ vibra en su última nota.

 **Séptima sinfonía:** Adolescencia.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, su voz aún conserva el rastro infantil de la inocencia.

—Hmp —respondí convencido, agarrando con más fuerza su mano.

Himawari sonríe, no la veo, pero sé lo hace. Así es como es ella.

La nieve comienza a derretirse bajo nosotros. Llevábamos mucho tiempo tendidos en ella.

—¿Vas a decirle? —. Su curiosidad me vuelca el corazón.

Asiento.

—Hoy.

Entonces siento su cuerpo menudo sobre el mío y su sonrisa solar me ilumina la esperanza.

—Suerte —desea mostrándome hasta los molares. Se levanta de un salto y extiende su mano enguantada hacia mí.

La tomo y dejo que su fuerza atípica me levante.

Observamos satisfechos el resultado de nuestro trabajo, ya pasamos mediado de febrero y esos serán nuestros últimos ángeles de nieve hasta el próximo invierno.

—Vete antes de que mamá se dé cuenta de que no estamos—. Me afana cómplice. Con los años, Himawari resultó siendo más traviesa que yo.

Le planto un beso en cada cachete y salgo corriendo.

No se suponía que fuera ese día, incluso tenía la semana libre de las clases de piano, pero justamente por eso sería una sorpresa. Había practicado y perfeccionado cada nota durante meses, hasta lograr se acomodarán a las partes muertas de su melodía. La tocaría para _él_ y esa sería mi declaración.

 _Sería._

Recorrí las calles a paso acelerado por las ansias; me fui a pies por los nervios. Me aceptaría o me rechazaría, pero al acabar el día tendría una respuesta a los sentimientos incubados durante años.

Un carro patinó cerca de mí justo antes de cruzar la calle frente a su edificio. Sentí se me detuvo el corazón del susto y reí pensando que no quería morirme sin saber antes su respuesta.

Más consiente del mundo a mi alrededor, miré a lado y lado antes de intentar cruzar nuevamente.

Entonces la vi. Parqueada en junto a otros tres, la camioneta naranja oscuro del viejo.

¿Qué hacía mi padre en casa de Uchiha–sensei? No lo sabía, pero su presencia en el apartamento de mi maestro me hizo pesar el pecho.

Según le escuché decir a mamá por teléfono a tía Tenten, el viejo salió a un viaje de negocios que le tomaría fuera de la ciudad toda la semana...

El peso se hizo doloroso.

Ingresé corriendo al edificio, ignorando el intento del portero de detenerme. No escuché que dijo, o al menos no quise escucharlo. Olvidé el ascensor, que tardaba demasiado en llegar a la primera planta, y subí las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso.

Y cuando finalmente estuve frente a la puerta. No pude entrar.

Sarada en algún momento llegó a darme una copia de las llaves del apartamento de su padre, diciendo que cuando esté dormía no había mortal capaz de despertarlo y que ya me servirían cualquier día. Nunca necesité usarlas antes.

Y aun teniendo llaves, aun siendo carcomido desde adentro por la necesidad de saber que había tras la puerta; aun sintiendo que el alma se me volvía papel. No pude entrar.

Me quedé observando la superficie de madera durante la eternidad misma antes de entender que tenía demasiado miedo de conocer las respuestas a mis preguntas.

Di un paso atrás y justo cuando me resignaba a dar vuelta y huir, lo _escuché._

El débil sonido del gran piano de cola por el que tantas veces deslicé mis propios dedos.

Y no fui yo, lo juro.

No introduje la llave, no abrí la perta, no atravesé la sala de estar, ni recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar al estudio. Yo no hice nada de eso, de haber sido yo, lo recordaría y no lo hago. Tanto como puedo rememorar es la sonatina que, hasta ese día, sólo conocía incompleta.

No fui yo; fue ella. Ella entró en mi cuerpo y se apoderó de mis acciones. Ella me llevó a conocer su verdadera forma, únicamente para burlarse mí; del niño tonto que quiso imitarla.

 _Su falso complemento._

Entonces vi la verdad.

Tocando junto a mi maestro, con el torso descubierto y la memoria de partitura; estaba mi padre.

Los dedos pálidos y canela recorrían ágiles la interminable secuencia de blanco y negro; se buscaban, se encontraban, se rosaba y alejaban sólo para repetir el ciclo. Hilaban con cada nota un camino a lo divino; daban vida a un mundo que no pertenecía a nadie más que a ellos.

 _Un universo a cuatro manos._

¿Y yo...? Yo dejé caer las llaves.

Rompí la burbuja antes de que alcanzará el cielo.

Mi padre me miró con terror y mi maestro... El hombre que amaba entendió mi presencia como el fin de su propio ensueño. Destruí en un instante lo que quedaba de su alma y apagué la única luz que iluminaba los callejones oscuros de su ser incompleto.

Uchiha Sasuke no era el hombre sin rostro de mis memorias, porque simplemente esas memorias no eran mías.

Hui. Tal como debí hacerlo antes, pero ahora era tarde.

Pasé del ascensor. Ignoré los gritos de mi padre. Olvidé el pavimento congelado y resbaladizo.

Sólo hui.

Luego vino el golpe. El sonido de un claxon, un empujón y mi quijada estrellándose contra la acera.

Logré girar mi cuerpo boca arriba y busqué con la mirada el motivo de mi caída.

El mundo comenzó a girar más rápido, la respiración se me cortaba y volvía a bocanadas, el alma enloquecida luchó por salírseme del pecho; mi primera crisis.

Me llevé las manos al cabello y enredé los dedos en las hebras como si eso fuera a evitar que perdiera la cabeza. Pronto las lágrimas mudas comenzaron a bajarme por las mejillas y el corazón desbocado arremetió doloroso contra mis costillas.

Con el torso aún descubierto, el dorado cabello manchado de escarlata y el par de zafiros clavados en mí; yacía inerte en el pavimento, aquel a quien había llamado padre. A su lado, Uchiha Sasuke se arrodillaba con la mirada muerta y un visible agujero negro ahí, en donde se supone está el corazón.

Entonces lo entendí, los había matado. A ambos.

 **Octava sinfonía:** Edad adulta. Parte última.

Lo encuentro como siempre: sentado frente al gran piano de cola, tocando su sonatina incompleta.

 _Perdón por arrancarte la esperanza._

Se detiene en cuanto me siente llegar. Me mira y su entrecejo se arruga.

—Llegas tarde, Dobe —dice molesto. Hace espacio en el taburete y espera a que tome asiento junto a él.

Yo lo hago.

Me sonríe, pero no es a mí a quien lo hace, y desliza sus dedos delgados sobre las teclas dando nuevo inicio a la melodía. Trago saliva, me guardo las lágrimas y comienzo a presionar las teclas del piano, en un acompañamiento que sé errado.

Para.

El pecho le sube y baja en una respiración acelerada. Me mira y sé me desconoce.

No soy _él._

—¿Por qué la tocas así?, esas no son las notas, te estás equivocando en tiempos—. Enumera las fallas de las que ya soy consciente.

—Lo siento —vuelvo a decir.

Entonces ve más allá de su recuerdo y ahí está, el agujero de gusanos que nos traga el alma.

 _Perdón por condenarte a la oscuridad._

Lleva una mano tiritantes a mi mejilla y la acaricia con sus dedos fríos.

 _El tacto helado._

—Tú no eres Naruto —susurra con la voz rota.

Se levanta y se aleja dándome la espalda.

 _El cabello noche._

—No eres él—. Se gira. Los ojos negros destellan en asfixiante rojo.

Yo niego.

—Lo siento.

Puedo escuchar el latir muerto de su corazón.

Vuelve al piano y deja caer la blanquecina mano sobre las teclas.

 _La piel nieve._

La melodía incompleta da nuevo inicio. Las notas lloran a sus compañeras ausentes; Uchiha Sasuke llora en silencio con lágrimas invisibles.

 _Lo siento, he manchado aquello que fue sacro._

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

Finalmente logré terminar esta historia. Como dije ante llegué a involucrarme mucho a nivel emocional mientras escribía por lo que originalmente resultó siendo más extensa de lo debido, esto me obligó a replantear ciertas partes y a modificar casi en su totalidad una de ellas, proceso que me fue bastante frustrante debido a lo dicho antes.

Terminar esta historia me deja muchos sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios, además de una compleja telaraña musical en la cabeza y un sentimiento pesado en el pecho.

También me gustaría aprovechar para explicar el porqué del nombre y el tipo de separación.

Una sinfonía es una forma musical de tres o cuatro movimientos que son ejecutados por distintos instrumentos (esto dicho en palabras simples y cristianas) y que es interpretada por una orquesta. Mientras que una sonata es una pieza musical completa en términos generales (dicho también en cristiano). Lo cierto es que no logré comprender muy bien cuál engloba a cuál, pero si puedo decir con total seguridad que la _sonatina_ es una pieza musical corta.

El título de la historia hace referencia al pequeño mundo que formaron Naruto y Sasuke y al desequilibrio que creó Boruto cuando trató, sin saberlo, de ingresar a él. Espero que el título no resultara confuso.

En cuanto a la división de escenas, quise hacer alusión a la importancia de determinados momentos en la vida de Boruto, comparándolos con sinfonías.

Ahora, si estoy en un error y hay alguien con mayor conocimiento musical que pueda asesorarme sobre los términos, le agradecería su colaboración.

Agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y me despido esperando sientan al leer, todas las emociones que yo experimenté al escribir.


End file.
